Fun lazy day
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony's having a lazy day at home, when someone comes over and makes it fun
1. Chapter 1

The living room of the Curtis house was near silent as Pony turned another page of his book that he was holding. The clock that was long forgotten by the male, read nearly five in the afternoon. Normally at this time the house would be teeming with the rest of the gang, but Pony was a bit thankful it wasn't. Soda had just headed off to work not that long ago. Darry was off skiing with his buddies, now that they found the Mr. Curtis had life insurance, the house was paid off. The money that Soda and Darry made from just one of his jobs, was more than enough to pay the bills. Two-bit was off babysitting his sister for his mom and would be doing that all day. Johnny and Dally were off doing something, Pony didn't like the evil look in Dally's eyes, so he declined to go with him. He wasn't really sure where Steve was at the moment though.

Pony's eyes stopped moving over the book as he thought about the greasy haired greaser. For the longest time the two fought tooth and nail with each other for years about damn near everything. Until one day when Steve was up in Pony's face as they were near screaming at each other, the male kissed him. Pony had stood there gasping as Steve backed up and ran out of the house.

A few days later Steve and Pony were alone again and the older male kissed him again and this time Pony responded. After that they didn't talk about anything, just kissed when they were alone. One time, just after Steve had gotten Pony out of his shirt, Dally had walked in. There was a lot of talking and a few threats from the blond about hurting Pony, which surprised Pony greatly. It wasn't long after that, that the guys told the rest of the gang and things were worked out.

Pony just smiled and went back to his book as the clock continued to tick on. He was so enthralled in the book that about half an hour later, when a figure came in, he didn't even look up. Pony didn't even move when the person kneeled in front of him. The young male only realized someone was there when said person moved the book down from his line of vision.

"Hi Steve," Pony smiled, putting his book aside.

"That all I get?" Steve smiled, quirking his eyebrow.

"What else could you possibly want?" Pony smiled, putting his arms around Steve's neck.

Steve just smirked and pressed his lips to Pony's feverishly, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Pony gasped as Steve continued to kiss him like he hadn't seen him in months rather than just about a day.

The older male smirked and wrapped his arm around Pony's waist pulling his lithe body against his own. Pony shivered lightly, holding the back of his neck tightly as Steve's kisses became even more, almost, desperate.

"Someone's attentive today," Pony gasped as Steve broke the kiss and started moving sloppy kisses to the males neck.

"It's been a while since I got you alone," Steve said, nipping at Pony's neck.

"It was just like two days ago," Pony moaned as Steve sucked at his neck.

"That was too long to not touch you," Steve said, pulling back to lick lightly at Pony's bottom lip.

"Sex maniac," Pony mumbled as he shivered.

"Tell me you want me to stop," Steve said, raising his eyebrows, kissing around Pony's bottom lip.

"What if I don't want to?" Pony said, running his hands in Steve's hair.

"You are just as bad as me,"

"Only because you made me that way,"

"That I did," Steve grinned and attacked Pony's mouth with his own again.

Pony moaned as Steve pulled his hips forward and could feel Steve's erection through his jeans.

"Like that?" Steve moaned as well, as he rocked their hips together.

"What do you think?" Pony moaned as his cock responded to Steve's ministrations.

"I think you are a smart ass,"

"And I think you're an ass hole,"

"Good thing you think that, other wise I would think you loved me or something," Steve said, grinding his hips into Pony's more.

The younger male tossed his head back, moaning. "Just take me to the bedroom,"

"Aww not on the couch?" Steve grinned evilly.

"Not until I know no one is going to catch us,"

"That could be forever,"

"Well I guess your waiting,"

Steve just rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Pony with him. The younger male gasped as Steve picked him up bridal style and started heading to the room. Once they were there, Steve closed the door with his foot and tossed Pony on the bed. As he crawled up the male, Pony shivered as Steve's hands slipped under his shirt and got it off him. Steve mouth was hot and wet as it encircled Pony's nipples each in turn.

"Oh god," Pony gasped and moaned as Steve mouth started moving down his stomach.

Steve's tongue dipped lightly into Pony's belly button when it got to it, making the male shiver. The older males fingers were nimble as they undid Pony's button and zipped before the other male even realize anything. As the materials of Pony's jeans and boxers slipped down his legs, he gasped as the air flowed over his cock.

"Someone's excited," Steve said, tossing them off to the side.

"Like your not," Pony stated, looking at the other male.

"That I am,"

Steve dragged the tip of his tongue up the bottom of Pony's cock, making the male moan out loud. He repeated this motion a few more times, then slipped Pony's whole cock in his mouth. The younger males moans climbed louder and louder as Steve sucked fast on Pony's cock. A few more up and down's and Steve let go of the heated flesh with a small popping noise.

Sitting up a little, he slipped off his shirt, followed by his pants and underwear. Settling back between Pony's legs, Steve kissed him again as he reached for the lube that was hidden under the bed. Pony kissed him back as he felt Steve ready himself and put the bottle back. Both males let out a moan as Steve started pushing his lubed up cock into Pony gently. The younger males moans were climbing higher as Steve got all the way in then started moving at a steady pace.

"God I love being in you," Steve panted as he started moving faster.

"Steve, yea," Pony moaned, clawing at the males shoulder.

Steve moaned low in his throat as his mind lost all comprehension to think as the gloriousness that was all Ponyboy consumed him. By the time Steve moved his hand around Pony's cock to bring him over the edge the younger male was seeing stars.

"Steve, oh god," Pony gasped and moaned loud.

"Come for me Pony, come for me," Steve moaned as Pony's muscles started twitching over him.

With a stuttered moan Pony came around Steve's cock. The older male moaned with Pony as his own orgasm hit a few seconds later.

Both males were panting hard as Steve pulled out of the other male and pulled out the towel that was hidden with the lube. After cleaning them both up, Steve put the towel back and laid on his back. Pony moved and wrapped his arm around Steve's stomach, resting his chin on the older males chest.

"Hey Steve,"

"Yea?"

"I do love you ya know,"

Steve smiled and brought him closer and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh my Romance-y smut ^^

I've become obsessed with Steve lately haha and it shows.

I know I said I would try and do a story a day, but things have been very stressful in my life lately, so I'm just going to try and do more.

S. E. Hinton owns the boys.

Well read and review and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was low in the sky but rising ever so slightly as the green/grey eyes of Pony watched it with a smile. Looking out the window of his and Soda's room he could see it damn near perfectly. Normally he wouldn't be up this early on a Saturday but a slight nightmare had woken him up. He didn't mind much this time however, since he asked Soda last night to wake him up early anyway. There was a slight squeak of the mattress as Soda moved, then a groggy voice broke the silence of the room.

"Ya know, how am I supposed to wake you up early if you are already up?" Soda asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry for messing up your plan to tickle me awake," Pony smiled at his older brother.

"I'll get you next time, I guarantee it," Soda said, pointing his finger at him like a gun.

"Sure sure," Pony smiled making Soda smile as well.

"Did you ever get to talk to the guys last night?" Soda asked, getting out of bed.

"Yea I did, they said fine," A slight smirk graced his features, only enhanced by the red sun light that was streaming over his face.

"And the stuff,"

"Oh I'm all ready for this," Pony's smirk slightly widened.

"I don't think I ever want to get on your bad side," Soda stated.

Pony gave him an odd look.

"Well you came up with this plan, I'm sure you could come up with something diabolical,"

Pony just snickered lightly at his brothers logic as Soda went to take his shower. Darry had already been in and out, he had heard the water running. The eldest Curtis had already promised that they would grab some bagels to go, so they wouldn't wake the male on the couch. It didn't take long at all for Soda to come back already in his jeans and the DX shirt over his arm. After slipping on a tank top and his socks and shoes, Pony followed him out into the living room where Darry was getting his boots on.

"Have a good day little buddy," Darry said in a very low voice, kissing his head.

"You too, love you guys,"

They said their love you's back and headed out the door closing it quietly behind them. Pony waited till the old Ford pulled away from the house before closing the other door and locking the bolt. Leaning over the couch, Pony looked at Steve, smiling a little as he closed the curtains of the window. Kneeling next to the couch Pony ran his hand down Steve's bare chest. The swirly haired greaser never did like wearing shirts so he didn't when he slept on the couch and no one really cared. Steve moved a bit in his sleep but didn't wake up. Pony smiled a little and circled one of Steve's nipples with his middle finger the male moaned in his sleep. Pony moved his finger to the other and did the same action. This time the male's eyes fluttered open and looked down at over at Pony, his eyes dark.

"Well good morning to you too," Steve said as Pony's finger stopped.

The younger male smiled and moved to lay on top of Steve, resting his chin on the middle of Steve's chest.

"Morning," Pony smiled bigger.

"Is there a reason that you decided to tease me this fine morning?"

"Maybe I woke up a bit horny?" Pony said quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" Steve smiled, pulling Pony up lightly and kissing him.

Pony moaned softly as Steve's tongue played with his own. The male's hands moved down Pony's back and under the shirt, rubbing circles on the skin there.

"So what do you plan on doing about this urge of yours?" Steve asked, kissing the side of Pony's mouth.

"Well let's see I could take care of myself or you can fuck me," Pony smiled.

"I like the second idea," Steve grinned.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Pony grinned back.

"Get off me so I can show you," Steve said, swatting Pony's ass lightly.

Pony kissed Steve lightly and stood up. Steve sat up and turned so his legs were off the couch and stretched his back. The older male gasped as Pony moved and straddled his lap. Grasping the sides of Steve's neck, Pony kissed him soundly, grinding his hips down into the other male's.

"Hey now," Steve moaned.

"What's the matter, you seem to like it," Pony said, grinding his hips down again.

"I love it but stop teasing me on the couch and get to the bedroom,"

"Give up on your persuasion to fuck me on the couch, oh well if you sure you want to go to the bedroom, far be it for me to argue," Pony smirked.

He went to move off Steve's lap only to be stopped by two strong hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What do you mean if I want to go to the bedroom?"

"Well here I am, willing to let you fuck me on the couch and all you can think of is going to the bed,"

The rest of Pony's quip was cut off by Steve's urgent mouth over his. Pulling the younger males hips against him, they both moaned. Pulling at the bottom of Pony's shirt, he only let go of his lips for a few seconds to pull the material off. Wrapping his arms tight around Pony's back, he pulled their chests together. Pony let go of Steve's lips and moved to reach under the couch and pulled out a towel and their lube.

"You had this all planned didn't you?" Steve asked as Pony got up to shimmy out of his pants and boxers.

"Maybe," Pony smiled as Steve pulled his own pants and underwear off.

Pony reached over and grabbed the lube and put some in his hand. Rubbing it over Steve's cock made the older male gasp and moaned. When he was fully ready Pony wiped his hand off on the towel and moved back to straddle Steve's legs. Steve put his hands on Pony's hips, guiding him onto his cock. Finding the right spot Pony slid all the way onto Steve's cock making them both moan. Guiding Pony's hips into a rhythm, he started pumping in and out of him. Both males moaned loudly as their pleasure matched and consumed them.

"Yea, right there," Pony gasped and tossed his head back.

Steve kissed at the skin of his chest, holding his hips tight, moving them back on forth.

"God, I'm never going to get sick of this feeling," Steve said, biting into his lip.

Holding tight on Steve shoulder, Pony reached down and grasped his own cock starting to pump it. Steve's eyes were glued to the show that Pony was presenting, their moans getting louder.

"Oh Steve," Pony shivered and moaned, coming onto Steve's lower chest and stomach.

Steve moaned at the feeling of Pony coming hard around him, getting close. A half a dozen thrusts later, Steve's own orgasm crashed over him. Slowing down but not stopping Steve rode out the aftershocks as Pony shivered with him.

Grabbing the towel Pony got off him and cleaned them up as Steve tried to catch his breath. When he was done cleaned them up, Pony went and threw the towel into the hamper and made his way back to Steve. The older male had just slipped his underwear back on and smiled as Pony came back in. Pony slipped his boxers on and was pulled into Steve strong arms and was kissed hard. Making a small noise of contentment, Pony kissed him back. Pulling away a few moments later Pony yawned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Tired Pone?" Steve asked, pushing the males hair off his forehead.

"Yea, I woke up before the sun came up,"

"Why?" Steve asked, his eyebrows furrowing lightly.

"Nightmare,"

Steve's curious look turning into one of sadness as he pulled Pony close to him, tucking Pony's head under his chin.

"Why don't we go lay down and you can try to catch a few more z's?"

"You'll stay with me?" Pony looked up at him.

"I promise," Steve smiled.

Pony nodded and moved to unlock the front door and grab his clothes. Steve grabbed his pants and followed Pony into the room. The male tossed his clothes on the floor and crawled into the bed, lying on his side waiting for Steve. After tossing his own clothes on top of Pony's Steve crawled into the bed and laid on his back. Pony shifted over and laid his head on Steve's chest as the older male held him tight.

"May I ask why you decided to do it on the couch?" Steve asked, kissing the top of Pony's head.

"Wanted to make you happy,"

"Well what can I do to make you just as happy?"

"Just love me," Pony said, starting to drift off

"I already do,"

"Then you don't have to worry about making me happier than that," Pony said, slipping the final step into dream world.

~*~*~*~*~Author's note~*~*~*~*~

^^ More random smut.

Felt like doing it, so I did.

Now I'm off to do some art or something, should try and sleep since I have to wake up early tomorrow, but eh whatever.


End file.
